Love Defies All Obstacles
by Yoyodiza
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have had an amazing day. However, an encounter with an outrageous person in the park leaves them both stunned. How will they react?


**Hi eveyone, this is my first Glee/Klaine fanfic. Its sort of based around a tweet from Blaine about walking through a park with Kurt, and people looking at them. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Thanks Blaine. This has been the most perfect day." Kurt grinned, looking down at his boyfriend, Blaine looked up, smiling back. They were walking side by side, keeping close together as they walked through the park. Blaine chanced a look at his boyfriend, and became completely enamoured by the contours of his face. His eyes glanced at Kurt's swirling blue orbs. Kurt, feeling Blaine's eyes on him, blushed, but gazed into Blaine's hazel ones as he turned his head. Blaine held out his hand to Kurt, who gasped slightly.<p>

Usually, when in public, the boys knew they had to keep the level of PDA to a minimum. Blaine, being the dapper gentleman he was, usually stuck rigidly to this 'rule', which meant they would hardly touch each other when in public. Blaine was breaking their unspoken guidelines, and Kurt loved it. He clasped Blaine's hand in his own and swung it happily between them happily.

"So, what do you want to do when we get back to mine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a moment to answer, before raising his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt sighed, exasperated.

"Blaine, we've been through this. Once was enough." Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder, whimpering.

"Please?" Kurt looked down at Blaine. Well, if it gave them a reason to be close to one another…

"All right, all right, enough with the puppy eyes. I give up. We can have a Disney marathon, but only if I get to choose the first movie." Blaine pretended to ponder this, before nodding.

"Deal." Kurt shook his head, sighing but smiling. He loved Blaine so much. He couldn't believe how he'd got so lucky. Little did he know, Blaine was thinking the exact same thing. Kurt pressed a small kiss to Blaine's forehead, inhaling his scent. They continued to walk, blissfully unaware of the bombshell that was about to blow up before them.

"Oi! Take your fairy antics somewhere else. No one wants to see your sinful ways. You'll corrupt the children!" Kurt and Blaine froze on the spot. The few people who were nearby looked up at the raised voice, and all focus fell on the two boys. Both Blaine and Kurt began to flush furiously. Kurt looked at the ground, as if he wanted it to swallow him whole. He couldn't believe people would single them out in public. He was so humiliated.

Blaine, on the other hand, was bristling with anger. They both turned to face the aggressor, who was a small, frail old woman, sat on a bench along the path. She sat with a scowl on her face, and did not seem to be the friendly type. She stared at them, the disgust evident in her expression.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand when he felt him begin to slip away. Since prom, Blaine had been so inspired by Kurt. His bravery for being coroneted was what made Blaine realise that he was deeply in love with Kurt Hummel. Not that he had told him yet. Kurt's bravery and strength made Blaine stronger.

Kurt, however, had been badly shaken after the incident. He hid it well, but behind his witty remarks and sarcastic comments, the prejudice he had experienced had knocked his confidence big-time. Blaine looked at Kurt, who had his eyes cast down, all colour drained from his already pale face. Kurt had never looked so defeated. Something snapped in Blaine.

"Excuse me madam, have we offended you in some way?" Blaine's sarcasm was well masked by his forced politeness. The older woman looked taken aback, obviously not expecting the boys to confront her. She quickly regained her composure.

"As a matter of fact, yes you have. I go to the park to enjoy myself, not to revel in other's sins." Blaine mentally face-palmed himself. Trust himself and Kurt to walk past the most devout woman in Ohio. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, and tugged on his sweater.

"Blaine, let's just go. We've got nothing to prove. Please, let's just go." Kurt whispered tentatively. Blaine's anger was beginning to rise even more.

"Madam, there's no need to voice your opinions so loudly. Of course, you're entitled to them, whatever they may be, but why do you feel the need to point us out to everyone in such a derogatory way? We weren't exactly doing anything explicit." The old lady eyed him up.

"You need to be made aware of your sins, before its too late." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurt begin to well up. He knew Kurt did not believe in God, but this conversation was obviously becoming very painful for him. No one made Kurt cry, no one.

"So being in love is a sin?" He heard Kurt gasp as he said it. He took Kurt's hand in his, and Kurt accepted.

"Well, then I guess I'll keep on 'sinning'. Goodbye." Blaine pulled Kurt with him, away from the spiteful woman and the gawping faces.

"You're going to hell!" the woman yelled behind them. Kurt and Blaine ignored her.

"Nah, I don't think so. Besides, why would I do that, when I'm already in paradise?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt looked at him, astonished, but didn't say anything. Blaine took his hand out of Kurt's and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. They walked in silence out of the park, and made their way back to Kurt's house.

* * *

><p>Blaine was worried about Kurt. He hadn't spoken to or looked at Blaine during the short journey. Blaine feared he may have stepped over a line. He hadn't planned to tell his boyfriend that he loved him during a heated argument between himself and a homophobic pensioner, it had just slipped out. Was Kurt mad at him for that? Or was it because he'd answered back?<p>

Usually, if Kurt was angry, Blaine would know immediately, as Kurt never held back on emotion. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. However, looking at him, Blaine knew he wasn't angry. He was withdrawn and distant. Kurt was NEVER those things. Nobody was home, meaning Kurt and Blaine were alone; a luxury they never usually had.

Blaine stood awkwardly in the corridor, while Kurt took his outside garments off.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt looked up, smile not meeting his eyes.

"Of course I am." Blaine took a step forward towards his boyfriend, resting his hands on Kurt's elbows.

"Kurt, you may be a fabulous singer, but you're a rubbish liar. Did I do something wrong back there?" Kurt searched Blaine's eyes before shaking his head.

"No, of course you didn't. You defended me. I'm proud of you Blaine." Blaine gave him a small, knowing smile.

"But…?" Kurt didn't reply. He took Blaine's hand and guided him to his bedroom. Once there, Kurt shut the door and led Blaine to the bed, indicating for him to sit down. Both sat down. Noticing the gap between them, Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his and sidled up next to him.

"Kurt, what's up?" Blaine was becoming more concerned. Kurt took a deep breath, no quite looking Blaine in the eyes.

"I'm… I'm aware of the fact that while Neanderthals at school may have the sensitivity of gnats, but I forget that - that the wider world is so much crueller." Blaine chewed his lip, thinking.

"We know this life is going to be tough, Kurt. There's no point denying that who we are will attract unwanted attention from time to time. The world may have evolved, but its still got a long way to go." Blaine paused, as he saw a silent tear cascade down Kurt's face. He gently reached up, wiping it away.

"However" he continued, "as long as we have each other, then what we have here (he gestured to himself and Kurt) is worth the looks and whispers. What happened today shouldn't have happened, but as long as we stay strong, we'll make it through happier." Blaine cupped Kurt's face as he finished, making him look at him.

Kurt looked up through wet lashes, and reached forward to envelope Blaine into a hug. He reciprocated, as a he ran a soothing hand over Kurt's back. They swayed slightly, clinging tightly to one another. Kurt buried his head into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled sadly to himself, as he held onto the boy he loved. Eventually, Kurt pulled away from Blaine and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you" he said simply. Blaine looked at Kurt, and saw that there was still apprehension in his demeanour.

"Kurt? Is there still something you want to talk about?" he asked, searching his boyfriend's eyes. Kurt stiffened. Blaine knew him so well.

"Well…" Kurt started.

"Yes, babe?" Blaine enquired. Kurt's heart did a somersault. Blaine had never referred to him as 'babe' before. Kurt used to hate that name of endearment. However, as it tumbled effortlessly from Blaine's lips, Kurt suddenly had a whole new love for the word. He took Blaine's hands in his own. He was going to brave.

"Earlier, when you were arguing with that woman, you said… you said 'so being in love is a sin?' What did you mean by that exactly?" Kurt knew he was laying his heart on the line here, but he really needed to know what Blaine meant by the comment.

Suddenly, it was Blaine's turn to be nervous. He licked his lips, thinking about what he was going to say. He could avoid the subject all together, and cast it aside as a general statement about gay rights. However, as he looked into Kurt's apprehensive and vulnerable eyes, he knew Kurt needed to hear how he truly felt. Also, he desperately wanted to tell him, because he wanted to be able to tell Kurt whenever he wanted. He didn't want to have to hold back on his words because he was afraid to move forward. Kurt deserved to know.

"I love you."

It slipped out so naturally it made Blaine wonder how he had kept it locked in for so long. Kurt blinked, and did a double take. Did Blaine just declare what he had wanted to hear for months? Blaine looked at him, half happy that he had confessed, and half nervous for Kurt's reaction. He wouldn't mind if Kurt didn't reply straight away, but he hoped his action wouldn't push his boyfriend away from him. When Kurt gathered his thoughts, he realised he hadn't replied to Blaine.

"I love you too."

He grinned as he said it. It was the easiest thing in the world to say; he meant it with all his heart. Blaine smiled back, emotions bubbling up he never knew he could feel. He'd never understood why those words were so important to a relationship. He'd always thought that they were just words, and that actions spoke volumes more than words ever could. However, sitting here with someone who loved him, and vice versa, he understood completely what those words meant.

Kurt leant forward and caught Blaine's lips in his own. It was an innocent, chaste kiss, but it meant so much to both. Blaine drew back and hugged Kurt to him.

"You know what? Forget what I said earlier. You can so choose the first film." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine laughed happily, as he pulled Kurt tighter to him, never wanting to let go.


End file.
